


Little Moments

by nevergone



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergone/pseuds/nevergone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey and Mike live for the little moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Written (while half-asleep) for a prompt on suits_meme.

Harvey Specter, best closer in New York. Intimidating. Doesn’t get emotionally attached to his clients. Only cares about winning. That’s how most people saw Harvey.  Mike Ross, however, never saw Harvey like that. He saw a guy who offered him a handshake and a smile from the start, and never even flinched when he spilled a briefcase of weed across the floor in front of him. Instead he had offered Mike a chance to explain himself, and in doing so, for once Mike was able to admit something he’d only been able to say in his head up until that point, that he’d been knocked into a different life and he’d been wishing for a way back. Wishing for something better. Something he deserved. Harvey was the first person in a long time to look at him like he believed Mike deserved those same things.  
  
Mike was one of the few people that ever saw through Harvey’s I don’t care façade, and Harvey liked that about Mike, because it finally felt like Harvey could relax, loosen up a bit, and just breathe. If anybody had ever made Harvey feel like that, he doesn’t remember it. Of course, he wouldn’t admit that straight out to Mike right away, because that would be far too easy.  
  
-  
  
It started out with little things.  When the weather was bad or didn’t look promising, Ray would always be conveniently parked outside of Mike’s apartment in the morning. And Harvey always had an explanation waiting for Mike when he would inevitably accuse him of doing it because he cared.  “If you get pneumonia, who is going to proof all these briefs? That‘s what I thought, now get to work.”  
  
That eventually evolved into Harvey asking Mike to have dinner with him on several occasions. Harvey always made sure that it was prefaced by him saying that technically it was for business, because he thought they should go over certain details of certain cases, however whenever they got to the restaurant, work would never come up even once in conversation. Instead it was drowned out by good conversation, laughter, and a lot of getting to know one another better. And when there was a chill in the air walking out of the restaurant and back to the car, Harvey would instinctively throw his jacket over Mike’s shoulders and Mike couldn’t bother accusing of Harvey of anything when he did it, because he‘d just be wasting his breath. He and Harvey both knew exactly what it was. Instead he’d just smile and thank him for it.  
  
-  
  
Even birthday’s changed for the better after Harvey came into Mike’s life. Mike wasn’t even aware that Harvey knew his birthday, and he actually preferred it that way. His birthdays growing up were ones that he’d rather forget, and then when he got older, most of his birthdays involved getting so drunk that he couldn’t remember them anyway. Because of that he was okay with just going on with the day as if it wasn’t anything special. When Harvey shot him a text asking him if he could come over to his place that night to help him out with the Douglas’ case they’d been working on all week, Mike obliged, not thinking anything of it. He had just been sitting in his empty apartment watching old re-runs of tv shows he’s seen too many times to count, but he figured Harvey’s company would be nice, even if it was just work.  
  
He wasn’t expecting Harvey to greet him at the condo, with a very homemade looking cake in hand, candles lit, and a rendition of ‘Happy Birthday’ to follow.  
  
“You thought I forgot, just admit it,” Harvey said, as he grabbed two plates from the cupboard and turned back to Mike expectantly.  
  
“I didn’t think you forgot, I just didn’t think you even knew,” Mike said, a little embarrassed to admit that. He should have known Harvey knew.  
  
“It’s your birthday. Of course I knew. Now, let’s eat some cake, shall we?”  
  
“I’m always game for cake,” Mike said as he watched Harvey serve a piece for the each of them.  
  
“There you go, Birthday boy,” he said, pushing Mike’s plate in front of him.  
Mike picked up his fork and took a bite.  
  
“What do you think?”  
  
“Harvey..” Mike said, making a bit of a weird face, “are you sure you followed the directions right?”  
  
“Of course. Why? What‘s wrong?”  
  
“I don’t want to hurt your feelings, but unless one of the main ingredients you purposely used was glue, something is wrong with this.”  
  
“Ha. Ha. Very funny.”  
  
“Seriously Harvey, taste it.”  
  
Harvey picked up his fork and took a bite of his piece and immediately grabbed his napkin and spit it into it. “Oh god, you’re right, this is awful.”  
  
Mike couldn’t stop himself from bursting out in laughter at that point.  
  
“Have I mentioned I never really bake?”  
  
“I can tell,” Mike replied, still laughing.  
  
“All right, smartass.”  
  
Mike’s laughter faded into just a smile. “Seriously though, thanks so much for this, Harvey.”  
  
“For what? I made you eat glue cake.”  
  
“It was sweet of you to think to do this. Nobody else would have done this for me. Only you. So just.. thanks.”  
  
“Ah, don’t even mention it, you would have done the same for me. Can I get you a beer to wash the taste of that cake out of your mouth?”  
  
“That’d be great. Thanks.”  
  
They spent the rest of the night on the couch together, drinking a few beers and watching a made for tv movie, complete with awful special effects. Mike ended up falling asleep, his head slowly falling against Harvey’s shoulder at one point. Harvey eventually managed to slide out from under Mike, and gently position him so he was laying down, covering him with a blanket before heading off to bed himself.  
  
When Mike woke up the next morning, he wandered out into the kitchen where he didn’t find Harvey, but he found a note on the counter from Harvey.  
  
 _Consider the extra few hours of sleep a late birthday gift, just be at work by 11:30  
PS, I picked you up some breakfast, it’s on the counter by the fridge. And don’t worry, you’re safe,  I bought these ones._  
  
Mike walked over to the other counter and found a box of  perfectly decorated cupcakes sitting there. He couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face. It had been one of the best birthday’s he had ever had.  
  
\--  
  
Even though what transpired the day they met had been a big moment, their lives together had been a constant string of little moments like that from then on out, and they had managed to build something entirely special around that.  
  
\--  
  
“What if I had went right instead of left?”  
  
Harvey shifts to his side to face Mike and props his head up with his arm. “I am going to assume, and hope that question is not referring to anything that happened during sex just now, right?”  
  
“No. Not about sex.” Mike smiles.  
  
“Then about what?”  
  
“Back when I met you. What if I had taken a right instead of a left, and never ended up stumbling into that room and meeting you. I mean, isn’t it weird to think something as little as that could have changed the course of everything?”  
  
“Left, right, I think you always end up here.”  
  
“In your bed?” Mike joked.  
  
“In my life.”  
  
“Let me guess, next you’re going to tell me that everything happens for a reason?”  
  
“No. But I think _we_ happened for a reason.”  
  
“And what do you think that reason is?”  
  
“Because we deserve each other.”  
  
“Good answer.“ Mike leans over and kisses Harvey, gently sucking his bottom lip, before pulling away slightly.  “I love how sentimental you get after sex.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, just get over here, would ya?” Harvey says before pulling Mike into a kiss of his own.  
  
\--  
  
It’s not to say they didn’t or wouldn’t ever have any problems, all couple’s do.  Life’s not a movie and love isn’t always a song, and they were still both learning as they went, but they’d be able to figure it out. They both knew that there weren’t any speed bumps that were so big that they couldn’t slow down and make getting over them go as smoothly as possible. What’s meant to be will always find a way, after all, and Harvey and Mike were undoubtedly meant to be.


End file.
